


Inefable

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [8]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Your life takes an unexpectant turn when you find out you're expecting.





	Inefable

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble!! Yippiee!!! It turned out better than expected. :)

 

It was a beautiful sunny day in LA, and you were already up and about as soon as the clock strook ten. Chris was still in bed, but you wanted to make sure his thirty-eighth birthday was the most perfect one. 

He'd chosen to spend it with you - and only you, and you were overjoyed, and you wanted to make the best out of it. You knew he liked to be in bed all day, maybe watch a movie, and you certainly agreed, but you wanted to give him one extra special gift - aside from the ones you bought him. And then, later in the evening, there'd be a surprise party in the restaurant you'd go to, where everyone would be. 

 

You served him breakfast in bed, and took a few raspberry's from his plate as you put it down. He grunted and twisted in the silk sheets. You sat down on the side of the bed, and kissed him. His eyes fluttered open. 

"You awaken like Sleeping Beauty," you joked, and he smiled, gazing up lovingly at you. "I made you breakfast," you whispered, before leaning down to kiss him again. "Happy birthday." 

The two of you ate in silence, curled up against each other, stealing a few kisses from each other and trading smiles. 

 

"This is the best thirty-eighth birthday ever," Chris announced when he placed his hand on the railing of the balcony, and you laughed. "It's your only thirty-eighth birthday too." He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you towards him. You laughed and placed your hands on his chest, ready to run away if he would start to tickle you. 

"I love to spend it with you, Y/N," he sighed against your lips, "you're the only person who can give me everything I want in life." You giggled, and pushed him away slowly. "And I'm the only person right now who tells you that you need a shower." You made a show of scrunching your nose, and he laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll go and shower. Do you want to come with?" You shook your head. "No thank you. I need to get dressed." He kissed you, soft and slow, and then he left for the bathroom. 

Quickly, you took a pink ribbon out of your bottom drawer, and wrapped it around your belly, making sure the bow was on front. 

 

As soon as Chris stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still wet, you smiled. "Hey babe, the soap is-" he looked up, and his eyes widened. "No way!" He yelled, excited, and he looked at you for confirmation. You nodded, spreading your arms. "There's a new addition to our little family." "Oh my god Y/N, that is amazing!" He ran up to you and lifted you in the air, peppering your face with kisses. 

"This is amazing," he said again, and he lowered you to the ground so you could hold him. "I love you, Y/N, and I already love our child. This is awesome!" He murmured against your lips, and a giggle escaped your mouth. Then he leaned down to capture your lips with his, and you closed your eyes, relishing in his love, and the feeling of his large hands on your stomach.

"This baby will have the most perfect father ever," you said as he lifted you in the air and you straddled his waist. He smiled. 

"And the best mother she could ever wish for."


End file.
